With better understanding of the tumor molecular mechanisms, the research on the targeted therapy of the tumor moleculars has achieved important advance. Protein kinase inhibitor is one of newly developed targeted therapy drugs, which affects the survival, proliferation and disease progression of tumor cells through blocking the intra-cellular molecular transduction pathway. Raf kinases play a crucial role in the signal transduction pathway of Raf/MEK/ERK. Although the function of the Raf kinase in normal tissues is not yet understood, but the existing basic and clinical research results have shown that the upregulation of Raf gene and overexpression of its protein are present in various solid tumors, including renal cell carcinoma, hepatocellular carcinoma, melanoma and non-small cell lung cancer. Currently, more and more single target point and multi-target point therapy drugs for Raf kinases are successfully developed and applied clinically, for example, sorafenib and erlotinib have achieved good clinical results, and the anti-tumor therapy has came into the “molecular targeted therapy” era. CN200810129360.6 disclosed that a kind of aromatic heterocyclic substituted acardite derivates with no substituent or only carbamyl in the A ring have prospect of inhibiting specific tumors, and the preliminary pharmacological experiments found that the effects of some compouns are better than sorafenib.